


Care to Join Me?

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean is So Whipped, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Mouth Fucking, Shower Sex, Showering Dean, Showers, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top Dean, Wedding Planning, mint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeCastiel needs help deciding on wedding colors, and Dean is filthy from yard work.  After the colors have been decided, they decide to get a bit more dirty before they get clean together in the shower.  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group: Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name: COLORSOct 1st - Auburn             Oct 8th - VermilionOct 2nd - Salmon            Oct 9th - MintOct 3rd - BronzeOct 4th - OliveOct 5th - AzureOct 6th - AlabasterOct 7th - Platinum





	

Some soft music played in the background as Castiel laid across the bed, multiple bridal magazines laying around him, some open, some pictures ripped out and others stacked.  There was a checklist sitting next to him, everything that needed to be decided for the wedding.  Everything from colors, seating, groom and bridal parties, what have you. Currently, Castiel was on hunt for colors.  

Dean was outside mowing the lawn for the last hour, and he finally finished.  Stepping inside, he looked around to notice Castiel was in the bedroom.  First, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a large glass of cold water, slugging it down quickly, then poured another over fresh ice, turning to walk into the bedroom.  He was sweaty, smelled like grass, and incredibly sexy.  Castiel could smell him the moment he walked into the room and sat up.  

“Mmmm, look at you~ Mister lawn cutter.  Is it done?” Castiel smiled, moving some of the magazines out of the way.  Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes off, then crawled up next to him, holding his water to sip.  

“Yep, all done.  Whew, it’s hot as fuck outside.” Dean laid back on his pillow, reaching out to run his cold fingertips against Castiel’s bare back.  

“DEAN!” Castiel jumped with a gasp, turning to face him.  Leaning inward, he stared into Dean’s eyes, smiling as well.  “You are so bad.” Castiel kissed Dean softly, then pulled back, grabing a few pages and magazines.  “So I was thinking…” 

“Oh hell, here we go.  I thought I smelled wood burning.” Dean smirked, sitting up and chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, shup.” Castiel retorted, then handed one of the pages to Dean.  “I was thinking like, since we decided it would be a summer wedding, maybe we could do lighter colors, springy-summery you know, pretty colors.” Castiel glanced to Dean’s face for his reaction. 

Dean took the page with a furrowed brow at first, then looked it over.  “Eh, I’m not too fond on the pink, I like the minty green color.  Maybe take the pink out and add blue?” Dean looked at Castiel.  Castiel looked like he was in thought, then rifled through the pages to find another one.  This one had color swatches on it for examples.  

“So like, maybe this color?” Castiel pointed to a light blue, not so deep but not sky blue either, something more middle ground.  

“Hmm, lessee.” Dean pulled the page over and looked at the two colors together.  “I like it, what about you?”  

“Mint and blue.  Mint and blue a little lighter than our room maybe, yeah.” Castiel nodded, taking the pages from Dean. 

“Well, that was easy.  Next…” Dean snorted and Castiel shoved him by bumping their shoulders together, chuckling.  

“That’s done then, now we only have like, a hundred and ninety nine thousand more things to decide.” Castiel sighed, feeling overwhelmed.  

Dean pulled the pen and notepad out of Castiel’s hands, then settled it down in front of him.  

“Calm down, darlin’.  We still have a whole year to plan.  It will get handled, I promise.” Dean smiled warmly, pulling Castiel in for another kiss.  

“You know just how to calm me down, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel grinned, trailing his hand down Dean’s bare chest idly.  Truthfully, he stunk, but he also smelled good, it was odd. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m just that damn good, hm? I’m going to go get a shower, if you wish to join me.” Dean winked, then climbed off the bed, tipping the glass of water back to polish off on the way to the bathroom in their room.  His shorts hit the floor before he walked into the shower stall, and Castiel debated.  Sit and read magazines, or get dirty in the shower…

“Hey, wait!” Castiel climbed off the bed and followed Dean into the bathroom, stripping on his way as well.  

Dean flipped the water on a room temperature type cool setting and stepped under the shower head.  Arms slipped around his waist and he glanced back over his shoulder, closing the shower door.  

“Glad to see you decided to join me, Mr. Novak.” Dean felt kisses running across his shoulders and down his back.  “Oh, whoa, damn baby.” A hand had taken hold of his cock, and it wouldn’t be long before he was rock hard.  “Mmmm, don’t stop stroking, keep on and you might get a surprise.”  Dean bit his lip.

Castiel released his hand, then gripped Dean’s hip around the front, the other holding the opposing hip in the back, and he flipped him around to face him.  Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes, lust filling his deep blues with passion, and he dropped to his knees.

“Ohh, okay, yeah I can handle this!” Dean reached behind him to push the shower head down so it was hitting his back and not in Castiel’s face.  

“I love your cock, you sexy fuck.” Castiel moaned against Dean’s head.  He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, his tongue lashing around and across the head.  

“And I definitely love you sucking my cock.  Rewards do happen for hard work I once heard, and now I definitely believe it!” Dean chuckled, then pushed his fingers into Castiel’s hair in the front, pushing it back off of his forehead so he could see that beautiful face while he sucked his cock.  

Castiel prodded the tip of his tongue into the slit of Dean’s head, then moaned as he enveloped the entire head into his mouth to start.  One of his hands held Dean’s cock level with his mouth, and the other run slowly up Dean’s thigh to his groin, then cupped his balls firmly, rolling them in his grip with a soft tug.  

Dean gasped, reaching an arm up to grip the top of the shower frame to steady himself.  

“That fucking tongue is my kryptonite I fucking swear.” Dean moaned out rather audibly, pushing his hand back into Castiel’s hair to take a tight pull this time, pulling Castiel’s head in closer to go deeper.  

Castiel took the hint, and his mouth relaxed and opened more so he could take Dean all the way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and just a little further in.  He almost gagged, but he took a deep breath, then recovered with a deep swallow and hum around the shaft.  

“Oh fuck yeah, baby that– fuck!” Dean dropped his head back to moan, starting to move his hips a bit.  

Castiel released Dean’s balls, keeping his throat relaxed and lifted his hands to rest on Dean’s ass as he started to throat fuck him.  

“Gahdamnit, Cas.”  Dean mumbled out under a grunt.  His hips were moving at a pretty good pace, once in awhile allowing Castiel’s teeth to graze over his flesh as he moved slowly, then he would pick the pace up again, quivering.  

Castiel kept moaning, causing a good vibration around Dean’s cock as he pumped in and out.  His right hand fell between his legs and he gripped his cock, pushing his thumbnail into the slit while moaning louder around the cock in his mouth.  He started to pump his hand quickly, knowing that Dean wouldn’t last much longer.  

Dean released Castiel’s hair and placed his hand at the back of his head, pulling his face in hard while thrusting his hips one hard time into Castiel’s mouth.  Castiel tried to catch his breath through his nose, gasping into a small gage, then he relaxed his throat around the intruding cock head, and swallowed hard to create a tight suction.  His left hand slipped up between Dean’s thighs again and he squeezed Dean’s balls, tugging at them a bit.  Dean gasped out and growled as his cock started to twitch and throb, finally releasing his cum into the back of Castiel’s throat as he moaned.  His thighs were quivering, and Castiel moaned around his cock, swallowing every ounce of cum that was released.  

Castiel pulled his mouth off of Dean’s cock as he released his head, and stood, letting go of his own cock to pull Dean into a deep hungry kiss.  Dean dropped his arm down off the shower frame and took Castiel’s cock into his hand to pump in his fist, kissing Castiel sloppily, pushing him up against the wall with a soft whisper, 

“You are such a dirty boy, and I love it… Now cum for me baby.” Dean looked Castiel directly in the eyes as he pumped his cock with a twist here or there of his hand to change it up. 

Castiel slid his left arm over Dean’s shoulder and the right one gripped the bicep of the arm pumping his cock and he cried out through heavy grunted breaths into a higher pitched echoing moan that sounded like music to Dean’s ears as he felt the hot cum hitting his thigh and hip. Dean kissed Castiel passionately, releasing his cock once he was milked.  

They were in such a flurry of passion, that they stood for a good ten minutes making out before either of them broke the kiss.  

“Hmnn fuck I love you.” Castiel moaned out into a half whimper, and kissed Dean more.  It was insatiable.

Dean pulled back and kissed Castiel down the chin, to his jaw, then stopped at his ear to whisper, “I love you too, Mr. Winchester.” 


End file.
